


Meetings

by WildPotato



Series: K/DA poly or 'Give Akali all the girlfriends' [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildPotato/pseuds/WildPotato
Summary: How K/DA came to life.--Prequel to Anger





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am again. I just wanted to drop this here, nothing smutty but i wanted something to kinda explain how Akali came into the picture. Thanks for the feedback on anger by the way, it help, trust me.
> 
> I'll probably post a follow up of Anger sometime.
> 
> A potato signing out !

"This is never going to work."

Evelynn was clearly displeased as Ahri pushed her up the stairs of their shared house.

"She's not of our world, even if her voice can fit what we built."

The diva was still baffled by what Ahri told her. One member was left to be chosen for their music group. But a rapper ? Seriously ? The blonde was going mad. She assured her that it would be fine and even Kai'sa agreed but Evelynn was so against it, especially after seing a years old video of the girl that blew up online.

Inside a dojo, dressed in a colorful kimono that was barely covering tattoed shoulders, the young girl, that should probably have been around 18 years old at that time, was throwing strong visuals and words at the camera. Half covered in black ink that served to paint the dojo walls with japanese symbols, Evelynn remembered how dark blue eyes seemed to stare right at her from the screen.

That's what Evelynn disliked. Not because it was ugly, because it wasn't. She liked a lot of what she saw in fact. But the young girl rhymes were too agressive, her gaze too sharp. She wouldn't fit with them. Their plan was to create something that was appealing, not something scary and that Akali definitly was according to the comments of the video.

"I've managed to bring her all the way from Japan, Eve. It's too late now, no matter what you say."

The diva groaned. Somehow, Ahri had already made contact with that rapper when that video came out years ago. Why did she ? She had her own idea on the matter.

"And how are you planning to tell her that you're fucking two of your bandmates ? You know that the crush you have on her doesn't mean you have to push her in our fishes parties."

"Eve !"

The diva laughed at her own lewd joke before raising her hands in surrender.

"Okay okay, talk to your sushi girl or whatever but please don't ruin the couch"

On these words, Evelynn left to "hide" in her room.

Meaning: Ahri didn't want anyone around the main floor while her guest was here cause she didn't want to "scare her off". Ahri told her that the rapper was someone suspicious and that she had to talk to her for weeks before convincing her to make a trip to Busan.

Kai'sa was out shopping so Ahri had at least 2 hours for herself. Well, if Evelynn could stay put during that time.

The singer was far beyond nervous. She never saw Akali in person and wondered how she was going to convince the rapper to join their group.

Evelynn struck a nerve earlier. If the rapper came to accept her demand, how on earth was she going to explain that her, Evelynn and Kai'sa had a relationship that was beyond basic "friendship" ? She had no idea. The fact that she did have a crush on Akali wasn't helping either.

While waiting for the rapper that was bound to arrive very soon, Ahri prepared some tea and snacks for her and her guest to taste in the living room. When everything was ready, the sound of the doorbell made her jump. Panicking a little, Ahri checked herself one last time in the mirror placed in the entryway before opening the main door.

 

Her heart stopped.

 

Or her brain thought so. She was here, right in front of her wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. But the casual attire wasn't diminishing the effect she had on Arhi, quite the contrary even. 

 

Their eyes met.

 

"Fuck, you're actually the real deal. I still had doubt that all of this was some kind of weird, sick joke."

Akali speaked in well practiced korean but Ahri didn't respond, she looked over Akali for a full minute before she started to smile.

"I can say the same about you. I couldn't belive you accepted to come here. Come in !"

The young woman walked in, whistling at the obviously expensive interior. She followed Ahri who led her to the living room.

"Well, you paid my plane tickets, the hotel and all so i guess i wanted to give it a try...And who am i to decline an invitation like this ?"

The rapper dropped herself on the big couch before crossing her legs around her ankles. She accepted a cup of tea from Ahri who took seat next to her at a reasonable distance.

"So let's get to buisness, what do you want from my humble person Miss Ahri, the greatest Korean singer ?"

The blonde snorted at the title she earned a couple of years back. It brought back old memories. She lost it 2 years ago though and she was counting on getting it back.

But not alone this time.

"After all you sent me like..." The rapper checked her phone "Fifty mails or something."

Ahri blushed. Yes she totally overdid it but she couldn't control herself.

"Sorry about that but i really wanted to see you."

Akali was drinking her cup of tea but her sharp blue eyes were staring right at her after she finished her sentence.

Godammit she felt like a clumsy teenager.

"What i was trying to say is that i have a project, a big one. Everything is ready for it to be the next really big thing in the music industry but i need one last piece to complete the puzzle. And that piece is you."

Akali hummed, visibly thinking. 

"Are you expecting from me to become an idol wearing pink or some shit ?" Akali put down her drink.

"Wha-No !"

"Or maybe do you want me to smile stupidly at cameras while doing interviews ? There was a good reason for me to not continue my career online." Akali's eyes were fierce now. "Leeches and starved dogs tried to make me their tool, to change me in something i am not. Are you one of thoses assholes Ahri ? Why did you contact me when i released my video ?"

The blonde shook her head. She searched for the right words to convey her point. The last thing she wanted was to make the rapper think that her deal would constrict her in any way. She made a bold move then: she got a little closer to the rapper and covered her knee with her own hand. Ahri looked at slightly widened blue orbs and ignored the thigh muscle that tensed under her palm and her scent that reminded her of pine trees.

"I didn't want to make any benefit from you back then, Akali. I just wanted to tell you how i found you cool...and how i admired you. I don't want you to change, i don't want you to fit the norm. I want you to be yourself. I want you to write for us."

 

It was faint, but Ahri saw it.

Akali blushed at the praise and it was fucking cute. She already thought that the younger girl was gorgeous when she saw her for the first time but seeing her up close now, with matured features made her heart flutter. Her lips were thin but of an enticing pink. Her eyes, definitly asian still had some kind of a sharp edge to them, making them look like european's. Her hair and her eyes... God she wanted to be all over her. Akali's voice took her out of her reverie.

"Us ?"

Ahri didn't know how she was capable of keeping a straight face anymore. "Yes, we're 3, with you we'll be complete." 

The rapper closed herself in silence once again. She didn't push Ahri's hand away so it stayed there, like a muted plea and the blonde enjoyed it very much.

"I need more details, who are the others to begin with ? I thought you were a solo artist."

"Well we have Evelynn, she was the first to accept my crazy idea. She's a famous singer who came from the US so i can understand if you never heard of her in Japan. We have known each other for almost ten years now."Ahri smiled softly, Evelynn was also the first one to enter a serious relationship with her. "To be honest with you, she think you're too different from us but i'm decided to prove her wrong."

"Well, i also think that i'm not really a match. Okay and the third one ? "

"Her name is Kai'sa, she isn't a celebrity by all means but we found her online too. She makes crazy moves and can dance like nobody." Ahri always thought of Kai'sa as some sort of goddess from another plane of existence. She never understood how Evelynn and her managed to make her accept their request of joining their group and their relationship after that.

"Are you all living here ?"

Ahri nodded. If Akali accepted her offer, thoses questions would be raised. How was she going to inform her of the situation of the group ? Would she be disgsuted ? Would she be okay with it ? Or even better, would she want to join ? Was she even into girls ? The singer's hand hadn't moved from where it was. Not that Akali seemed to mind, she almost seemed pleased with the attention with how she relaxed against the back of the couch.

"Seems like you pretty much organised everything."

"Indeed. We have our name, a label that will let us free of our movements while we start in Korea and we also have some visuals done."A pause."So, what do you think ?"

Akali's eyes drifted downward, where Ahri's hand still encased her knee and just when the blonde thought that the rapper would finally tell her that she disliked it, a delicate and really smooth hand settled itself on her own. Akali bent toward her and whispered.

"I'm not really sure...but i can say that i'm _interested_."

Ahri almost squeaked.

What was with the flirtaous tone all of the sudden ? Well maybe she was being a little too friendly herself but still !

"It's...It's ok if you want to think about it..." Ahri's voice dropped, Akali was close, their legs touching from where they sat, her heart playing some crazy drums in her chest."Your hotel room is payed for 2 weeks..."

Ahri wanted to slap herself. She was crushing so hard on Akali that she wanted to give in and kiss her already. She was so close...

"You two seems like you're very much _enjoying_ yourself."

Ahri jumped out of the couch and out of Akali's grip. Evelynn was standing right behind them, a smirk plastered on her face and her eyes travelling between the singer and Akali where they lingered. The rapper stayed on the couch and just turned her head in Evelynn's direction, clearly unfazed of being caught in a intimate moment between her and Ahri. She was smiling even.

"She's very _welcoming_ , who am i to say no to that ?"

The smirk on the diva's face widened. The rapper's english was good, her gaze defiant. The two entered a stare contest and Ahri would have laughed at the sight if she wasn't surprised. Evelynn was a very harsh person. Known in the business to throw scandal after scandal when people tried to put her down. Especially if people were being smug right in her face about it.

 

Akali was smug alright.

 

Arms spralwed on the backrest of the couch like she owned the place, Akali seemed very confident. But Evelynn didn't throw any snark comment at her. She kept on smiling for a little while then she looked at Ahri.

"Forget what i said earlier."Her eyes turned back toward the younger woman."I'm Evelynn, nice to meet you."

Akali waved at her.

"Akali. And what did you say earlier ?"

"Oh nothing special. Just that Ahri wanted to eat y-"

"Eve ! Be nice !" Ahri's eyes were launching daggers.

"I am nice. I just thought that if Akali here is wanting to join us, she need to know every _aspect_ it implies."

While Ahri approached the diva to lecture her, Akali stood up, effectively drawing the attention of the others.

"I need to think of all of this. Like you said i have a room for two weeks. Can i crash here tomorrow ?"

Ahri's expression lit up. "Of course you can come anytime !"

Evelynn chuckled and Ahri slapped her arm lightly.

"Great, i'll get going then." Ahri nodded and led Akali back to the main door when it suddenly oppened. Revealing none other that Kai'sa who was holding two groceries bags.

Evelynn approached her and took one of them. "Here, let me help."

"Thanks Eve." Kai'sa took notice of the woman in front of her then and her eyebrows shoot to her hairline."Are you Akali ?"

Akali looked at her and and smiled.

"Yeah it's me and you must be Kai'sa i assume."

"Yes ! It's awesome to finally see you, Ahri wouldn't shut up about you."

"Hey ! You wanted to see her too !"

"I won't deny that." The dancer hugged Akali who let out a surprised gasp. "I have so much to ask you !"

Akali directed her gaze toward Ahri and Evelynn, eyes pleading and questionning at the same time. Evelynn was clearly amused. "She was nuts about your video." 

"I loved it ! You need to tell me everything about it ! Oh! And is the tattoo a real one ?"

Akali laughed and pushed Kai'sa off her softly. "Okay okay but maybe another time i was going to get back to my hotel..."

"Oh no you don't."

"Wha-"

"You're staying here to have dinner with us, no protest allowed."

Ahri feared that Akali was going to get mad at how familiar Kai'sa was with her already but surprisingly, she threw her arm around the dancer's shoulders like they were old friends.

"I guess i have no choice then. So yes, the tattoo is real, let me tell you about it..."

Ahri watched as Akali, Kai'sa and Evelynn disappeared in the kitchen, lost in conversation. It was going way better than what she expected and despite the intimidating aura that Akali first had, the girl was really friendly and seemed to really enjoy their company. The singer hoped that their meeting marked something new.

"Hey ! I also want to know about that tattoo !"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that feedback and advice are greatly appreciated.


End file.
